


Not That Kind Of Cat

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat Puns, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Viktor with a K, rating is only for the word fuck a couple of times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: What happens when it's hug your cat day in Yuri!!! On Ice reality? Of course someone is going to suggest Yurio...





	Not That Kind Of Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts).



> It's Hug Your Cat Day today, June 4, 2017, but I'm taking a poetic license and assuming it falls somewhere during the Grand Prix skating season during the show timeline, in order to get everyone in the fic in one place at the same time. :P

"Hey, everyone," yelled Phichit. He held up his phone. "It's hug your cat day!"

Yuuri and Viktor glanced at each other and smiled. Everyone looked at Otabek expectantly. 

"What?" he asked.

"Someone should hug Yurio," Phichit explained. Everyone continued to stare at Otabek. 

"No way," he said, shaking his head. "That's one kitten I'm leaving alone."

"Come on," Viktor wheedled. "Think of how cute it would be!"

Before anyone else could chime in, Yurio entered the room, immediately looking suspicious. 

"What are you all doing in here?" he sneered. His golden hair was hanging in his green eyes, and there was a becoming flush on his pale skin.

"Aw, hell," Otabek muttered. "It's better if I do it than someone else."

He stepped over to the angry looking teenager and enfolded him in a very cuddly hug.

"What the fuck!" Yurio screamed.

"Fucking hell, he bit me!" Otabek yelled.

Phichit grinned. "Just like a real kitten," he said with entirely too much satisfaction as Viktor and Yuuri bent over, gasping with laughter. Otabek had already let go, but now Yurio's face was quite red, eyes snapping green fire.

"You are all idiots," he pronounced, saving a particularly dark glare for Otabek. 

Otabek was holding his neck, also bright red, but Yurio angled his body away from the others. If they could only see him right then, they'd have seen the wink Yurio gave him.

"Great," Phichit said, tapping his phone. "Just gotta get this uploaded to Twitter using the hashtag _#hugyourcatday_."

"Honestly, he's just a pussy," Otabek said, a keen look on his face. Yurio grabbed his hand and dragged him forward.

"Later, idiots," he snarled, as they left the room, Yurio towing a very willing-looking Otabek behind him.. 

"You think…?" Viktor mused.

"Yep," Yuuri replied. 

"I'm gonna get pictures," Phichit cried, correctly interpreting their conversation. 

"No, I think not," Viktor said softly, and Phichit pouted.

"But it's the perfect opportunity! Oh, I'm going to put that on my feed: 'purrfect opportunity,'" Phichit said, spelling it out for Viktor and Yuuri so they'd get the pun. Luckily, he'd distracted himself so that Viktor didn't have to be any more forceful about not posting any possibly incriminating photos.

Just behind the door, in the hallway, out of sight, Yurio was showing Otabek _exactly_ how he liked to bite.

And Otabek was indeed hugging his kitten.

Phichit would have been thrilled, if Viktor had allowed him to be the Peeping Tom he wanted to be.

end.


End file.
